A Sparrow's Medallion
by EvilPrincessMelphis
Summary: Two friends Gwyn Jordan and Elizabeth Swann are from the year 2004. One night they appear on the Black Pearl. Please take a look, I think you'll enjoy it. Chapter 7 is here.
1. Chapter 1

**A Sparrow's Medallion by EvilPrincessMelphis**

**Chapter One**

Welcome to version 2.0 of A Sparrow's Medallion or as I like to call it the second edition. I call this the second edition because the first time I put this on here it was a you fanfic. If you read the first one I'd like to thank you and I hope you like this one too. Readers and reviewers of this I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had lots of fun writing this.

Summary: Two friends Gwyndolyn Jordan and Elizabeth Swann are from the year 2004. One night they appear on the Black Pearl. Gwyndolyn narrates the fanfic.

Disclaimer: Hates to admit but must say that POTC doesn'tbelong to her.

I remember waking up to the sound of Elizabeth screaming. Without hesitation, I was running to find her. Elizabeth found me, she even hid behind me. She was starting to weep hysterically. I had no idea what was going on.

"Leave me alone!"

"Elizabeth," said a man I didn't recognize.

This man had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved white shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The white shirt was not tucked into his black breeches.

Here I was on a ship which I've never been on before and have no idea how I got on. Poor, clueless me was standing on a deck, holding onto a hysterical Elizabeth, with some strange man staring us down. That was the least of my problems. Apparently Elizabeth had made enough noise to wake the dead and the crew.

The crew had started to file onto the deck. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. Unfortunately Elizabeth had decided to take this opportunity to faint.

I was sitting on the deck, holding Elizabeth, surrounded by pirates. I would go down protecting Elizabeth but who would protect me? Well I guess that means we're both screwed.

"You better not hurt my friend," I said trying to sound menacing.

"Or you'll do what lass," challenged a crew member.

If you were wondering whether I was stupid enough to try to take on an entire crew of pirates by myself, I was. As futile an effort that was. I was then dragged kicking and screaming to the brig.

"You'll be sorry for this!" I screamed

The pirates ignored me as they left. After my fury dissipated I started to think. Here I was alone and incarcerated while Elizabeth was who knows where having who knows what done to her.

I wasn't really worried for myself. I was alive, uninjured and somewhat uncomfortable down here. There has to be a way to find out if Elizabeth is all right. How do I get out of this dingy cell first?

As I sat there thinking of how to solve my problem I felt something brush against my leg. I let out a screech. Once I realized it was a rat that touched me I started screaming.

"Get me out of here! Get me out! Please!"

I have no idea how long I've been down here before I heard footsteps. Whatever was going to happen would happen whether it was in my favor or not.

I was even considering befriending the rat. Like Willard in that movie about that rat named Benny, I would use Chucky (the rat has to have a name) for my evil purposes. That idea would take too long and most of you must peg me as insane, it'll be a miracle if I'm not.

(Melphis: That was definitely one of my favorite paragraphs I wrote. I still laugh whenever I read it.)

A crew member unlocked the door of my cell saying," Lass, you will meet the captain."

I simply nodded and followed him. At least this time I won't be dragged kicking and screaming. We stopped in front of the captain's cabin.

"Captain, I brought the lass."

"Send 'er in."

The crew member left me to my fate. My heart was racing as I slowly grabbed the knob and turned it. As I walked on the edge of the captain's bed sat the man who was bothering Elizabeth.

The captain sat leaned back in a chair behind his desk with his legs crossed, resting on top of some maps on the desktop. His hat covered his eyes. What struck me odd was that he had a beard in two small braids with beads. I could see some of his wild black hair also adorned with beads and other objects.

"Ye be Gwyn?"

"Yes, who wants to know?"

He removed his feet from his desk," I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, this be me ship, the Black Pearl. That's Will Turner, Liz's husband."

Husband?! When did all this happen?! I stood there surprised. Elizabeth would've told me she was married. I always knew she'd get married before me I'm very confused, the world doesn't make much sense to me anymore!

"H-Husband? So she's ok then?"

"Aye luv, she's just fine. Refuses to talk to anyone until she knows you're ok. I don't know why she'd want to talk to such a strange looking stowaway meself."

Now I finally take into consideration my appearance. I wore a really big gray sweatshirt and short gray shorts which could barely be seen because of the sweatshirt. My black hair was in a messy ponytail.

"I'm not a stowaway I'll have you know! Liz has been my friend for ten years, why wouldn't she talk to me?"

"Ten years," asked Will," I've known her eight, surely the two of us would've met."

"I've never seen you either. Maybe one of us is mistaken. Can I please see Liz?"

I was taken to Elizabeth," Liz? Can we talk?"

"Gwyn, you're alright! I was so worried!"

I smiled as Elizabeth hugged me," I'm fine, it'll take more than a bunch of pirates to do me in!"

So I may have bragged a little. She doesn't have to know that I was dragged kicking and screaming to the brig. Or about my new rat friend, the Chuckster.

"Can we please get away from this place?"

"I'd love to but I don't know how. I'm not even sure how we got here anyway. You wouldn't happen to know a Will Turner?"

"No, why?"

How to break the news? "Congratulations, you're married!"

"WHAT?! TO WHO?!"

"The guy I just mentioned. Obviously something really strange is occurring. Now I'm sure if we can somehow explain this to the captain, maybe he'll understand."

Who am I kidding? How am I going to explain this? Who would believe me?

"Why do I have a husband?"

"I have a theory, it seems clear that we aren't in 2004 or in Florida anymore. Maybe in whatever year we're in this is one of your past lives, you know that whole reincarnation jazz."

"Any theories how we got here?"

"Well no," I admitted," not yet. Maybe I'll have one. How about we go visit the captain and try to settle a few matters?"

I went back to the captain's cabin, followed by Elizabeth. This time I could see the captain's eyes. What beautiful deep, dark, brown eyes he had.

"Captain, the truth is that I'm not from around here and neither is Liz. We're from 2004."

"Luv, Liz has never been to your 2004. This is 1604, for the past eight years she's been living in Port Royal, just recently she married Will."

"Will said it himself, if we've both been her friends we would've met sometime. Maybe Liz isn't the Liz you think her to be. If that makes any sense at all."

The captain and Will asked her several questions which she couldn't answer. Simple questions they felt she should know but she didn't.

"Gwyn, where is Port Royal anyway?"

"Port Royal. Jamaica. The Caribbean is a very popular place for piracy."

One of the few things I actually remember from History class. Jack and Will look at me surprised.

"Piracy is a fascinating subject and so is the Caribbean. Will, no offense but you don't strike me as a pirate."

"I'm not really a pirate, I'm a blacksmith."

"What would a blacksmith and his wife be doing on a pirate ship?"

"Quite curious aren't you luv?"

Instead of me having to answer, Elizabeth asked," What's going to happen to us?

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment," Well the lass and you can stay aboard."

I was relieved, we were safe for the moment. It was as though suddenly I realized how tired I was. This night has been very exhausting and confusing.

"And the sleeping arrangements?"

"Liz is with Will, you'll sleep with me luv."

I wasn't aware at the time of Jack's infamous double meanings. I was just thinking of how a nice a bed would be to sleep in instead of in the brig.

"Ok sounds great. Good night then."

Elizabeth and I were now guests of the Black Pearl. Somehow I had the feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasure cruise.

That's chapter one of A Sparrow's Medallion. Not all of the dialogue was easy to write, I had a bit of a struggle with some of it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review I'd really appreciate to hear what you the readers think. After all you are my audience and I have to try to aim to please you.

That being said I'd like to ask anyone reading this a favor. I'd like to have a beta reader, if you're interested in the position leave it as a request in the review.

Finally before I leave I'd like to ask my reviewers a question. In the next chapter Gwyn is considering bugging the living daylights out of people by waking them up with songs. What songs would you like to see her sing? Please include the person who sings it.


	2. Chapter 2

A Sparrow's Medallion by EvilPrincessMelphis

Welcome to chapter 2. Thank you for your kind review williz and to anyone else who's been reading this story. The italics indicate the song lyrics. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

I woke up before Jack did. A dream had woken me up. I can't recall many of the details. I just remembered a man with black hair trying to seduce me. It wasn't Jack, that much I know. The dream was a little intense, that I didn't want to go to sleep to have more dreams.

Jack appeared to sleep soundly. As much as I wanted to touch his cheek or move his hair, I refrained from it. I didn't want to accidentally wake him. Quietly I rummaged through some trunks trying to find something else to wear.

I found white shirts, black pants and bottles of rum. The clothes smelled of the ocean and rum. Finding the bathroom I changed. The pants and shirt were a little big for me. I found a red bandanna in a pocket of the pants.

I rolled the sleeves of the shirt up and used the bandanna as a belt for the pants. I would've loved to see myself in a mirror and to show Elizabeth my new look.

After rebraiding my ponytail I went out on the deck. It was still early; the sun hadn't completely risen in the sky. All seemed quiet on deck.

"A pirate's life for me," I whispered.

Turning from my view of the ocean I saw Will," Good morning Will. About last night, if I said anything that upset you, I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"About Liz not being the person you think she is."

"It's ok Gwyn, you were just looking out for Elizabeth."

"I still feel horrible about it. Liz is like family to me, she means a lot to me and I can understand she means a lot to you too."

"She does," he said in a soft tone," From the moment I first saw her."

"Love at first sight huh?"

"Yes."

"That hasn't happened to me. How did you two meet?"

Will had told me that pirates had attacked the ship he was on when he was a little boy. When the crew rescued him, Elizabeth had watched over him. Ever since then they had been friends.

My story was not as impressive. During class one day I shared my book with her. There were no ships, pirates or the saving of anyone's life. It held no adventurous aspect to it.

"Gibbs this is Gwyn. Gwyn this is Jack's first mate, Gibbs."

"Aye, I remember the feisty young lass from last night."

I blushed out of embarrassment. What a first impression I made. Honestly, who in their right mind would try to threaten a crewful of pirates without back up? Other than me of course.

"Hi."

"How can we help you Gibbs?"

"Jack isn't up is he?"

"Not when I came out here. He might still be."

"Could you check on him lass?"

"I guess," was my uncertain reply.

Slowly I made my way back to Jack's cabin. When there was no response from my knocks I walked inside. Jack was not in the room. My only assumption that he was in the bath…room.

Jack had emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I'm standing there goggle and wide eyed, staring at his chest. It was a very nice chest, scars and all. I shouldn't stare but I can't control myself.

Jack is looking at me his mouth fixed in a very big grin. God, I'm speechless. Keep breathing, slowly look away. Oh but it's such a wonderful chest! When will I ever see one of those again?

" Yes luv?"

I found myself looking down at the floor," G-Gibbs w-wa-wants you I think. Bye."

My mouth had betrayed me. I stuttered in front of him and I'm blushing. My face was so hot. I knew I was red, redder than the reddest tomato on a warm summer evening.

"Wait," Jack said," Are ye alright?"

What a dumb question. **Of course not!** Not after the sight I just saw. Instead I said," Yeah."

I feel like a total idiot. Could I have been more obvious? I want to slap myself for being such a stupid moron. I shouldn't have come in here.

"Ye look a little flushed."

I would survive as long as I made no direct eye contact," I'm fine, really."

"It is hot in here, isn't it luv?"

What do I say to that? If I say yes I'm pretty sure the towel comes off. I really am not ready for the towel to come off. I can't even handle Jack in only a towel! If I say no though he might ask why I'm flushed, that'll be fun to explain. Only one thing to do: abort mission.

"Bye Jack."

I quickly ran out of there. I couldn't have handled much more.

"Gwyn? You ok?"

"Just fine Will. By the way Jack is up."

"You look very red."

"I **really** don't want to talk about it."

A subject I hope that can be buried, never to see the light of day ever again. It wasn't going to happen. From the moment I got a good look at Jack I thought he was very sexy. He knows he's sexy too. After what just happened this morning, I doubt he'll let me live this down easily.

"How about you check on Elizabeth?"

Great idea, wonderful idea. I could use a distraction after the mishap in Jack's cabin. Something to temporarily forget my problem and avoid the captain.

When I walked into the cabin Elizabeth shared with Will, she was still slumbering peacefully. How to wake her up? I think I shall sing to her. Nothing too obscene would be a good idea. A song has come into mind. So I started to sing very loudly.

_We extort, we pilfer, we flich and sack_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

Elizabeth is startled awake," Have you lost your mind Gwyn?!"

"Maybe…did you find it?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"But I want to be Gwyn."

"You're driving me crazy!"

"I don't have my license yet."

"You seem high-spirited this morning. Something happen with Jack I should know about?"

"Do you think Jack is attractive?"

Elizabeth is caught off guard," I won't deny he is. What are you getting at?"

"Just checking, I didn't want to be the only one who thinks so."

"What happened?"

"It has officially been labeled the 'Sparrow in a towel' incident."

Elizabeth laughed," That doesn't sound too bad."

"Not if you witnessed it firsthand. Are things going better with Will?"

"No incident like that has occurred yet. Where is Will anyway?"

"On deck, we were having a friendly chat. Hurry up and change, I want to go eat!"

"Fine."

I left Elizabeth to change. I came out humming a tune. I flashed Will a smile. Jack was not out here, much to my relief. I'm not ready to face him again.

"Liz will be out soon."

When Elizabeth came, Will led us to the galley. Most of the crew was already seated. Jack and Gibbs were absent. Not for long.

Elizabeth had no problem with the seating arrangements. She sat between Will and me. Me, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. The other person I sat next to was Jack.

Breakfast was mostly quiet with whispers among the crewmembers. Most were staring at me.

"Jack?"

"That's Captain Jack luv," he corrected me.

"Captain, how did you come upon such a fine vessel as the Black Pearl?"

"This Pearl use to belong to me father. He gave it to me."

I nodded, not really fascinated at all. I was just trying to be polite, start some small talk.

"What about you luv?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me something about you."

"Well my full name is Gwyndolyn Jordan. I have an older sister and a younger brother. My mom handles people's taxes and my dad works at a computer company."

"Computer company?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Never been on a ship before luv?"

"Not of this size, it was a ferry. I don't know much about ships anyway."

"I'll teach ye if you're interested."

The atmosphere was loosening up. Jack's crewmembers were talking louder than when breakfast started. A small laugh escaped Elizabeth, causing Will to smile. Those two looked so cute together.

As the breakfast dishes were being cleared from the table Jack asked," Would you like the grand tour now luv?"

I looked at Elizabeth, she smiled at me. Since she didn't seem to mind I nodded. I followed Jack outside.

I spent the rest of the morning with Jack walking around his ship. The incident from earlier was not mentioned at all. I did ask Jack a question, one that has been on my mind.

"Captain?"

"Aye luv?"

"Who's Scarlett?"

I didn't think it was such a bad question. Jack kind of gave me a very weird look. If Jack didn't want to answer he could've just said so. It's not my fault the man talks in his sleep. Certainly no reason to put me to work in the galley.

The cook was called Cookie. Cookie was not a bad guy, if anything more like a big teddy bear of a man. He told me he had plenty of sisters in his family. For Cookie he considered me as another little sister.

Thinking of me as a sister he gave me some brotherly advice," Be careful around the captain. He's the worst kind of womanizer. Don't get me wrong I respect the captain a lot but he's charmed many women and broken many hearts. Guard yours Gwyn."

It was nighttime, the ship had gotten quieter. I stood on the deck, my hands resting on the railing. I was thinking about Cookie's words.

"Luv?"

My eyes left the sky, staring into Jack's beautiful chocolate orbs," Hmm?"

Part of me would love to just give into Jack's charms. Another part wanted to fight; afraid that giving in will hurt me later.

"Ye alright?"

I groaned and made a face," Something at dinner definitely didn't agree with me," Jack only grinned at me," Well I'm glad one of us takes joy in my pain."

"Gwyn, you're definitely not from around here."

For now I'm going to fight Jack's charm. How long will I last? God only knows.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sparrow's Medallion by EvilPrincessMelphis**

**Chapter 3**

Note: The Disclaimer still applies, unfortunately. I'm back in school so the updates for this story will be slowed down somewhat. I'll try to post a chapter at least once a month, if I'm lucky.

I just woke up from an unplanned nap not too long. I'm a little on the mellow side right now. Once again everyone reading or reviewing this, many thanks. I owe you all rum and cookies!

Two weeks have passed since Elizabeth and I have been on the Black Pearl. How have I survived that long, you ask? That is a mystery even to me. I think what helped me was that there had been no more 'Sparrow in a towel' incidents. That isn't to say that Jack hasn't found other ways to embarrass me.

Although there was this one accident where Jack walked in on me when I had only a towel. I got very worked up as you can imagine. There was yelling, minor cursing and a few threats. He made a hasty retreat when one of his precious rum bottles was in danger of being thrown across the room.

Life on the Black Pearl has settled down into a normal routine. As normal for two girls from 2004 to be in the 17th century. Will and Elizabeth have become better friends. I'm happy for them. Although I wish Elizabeth would spend a little more time with me.

This morning started out pretty normal. The crew was busy at work. Jack was in his cabin drinking rum. I was talking to Gibbs, learning that the Pearl would be making a stop in Tortuga. We would not arrive until nightfall.

"What's Tortuga like Gibbs?"

"A town not fit for the faint of heart."

"Doesn't sound very comforting," I said with some unease.

"You'll see when we get there lass."

"Why are we going there?"

"Didn't Jack mention this to you?" I shook my head, Gibbs continued," Well supplies for one thing and Jack knows a fortuneteller there. Hopefully she'll be of some help to you."

I smiled," Yeah, not that I mind being on the Pearl with Jack and everyone else, it would be nice to see home again."

"Can't blame you for being homesick lass."

At breakfast I ask Jack the same question I asked Gibbs. If Gibbs won't tell me much about Tortuga, surely Jack would tell me something more.

"Well luv Tortuga is one of the best pirate towns around. Where no man will ever feel unwanted."

I liked Gibbs' answer better, but not by much. The thought of pirates besides Jack and his crew was very unnerving.

"Oh and I suppose Scarlett and Giselle wanted you?" Will asked.

"AHA," I cried out jumping to my feet," so there is a Scarlett! Now you have to tell me about her Jack!"

Jack shot Will a 'why did you have to bring that up?' look. Jack didn't even bother to remind me to add the captain to his name. He's given up trying to correct me of that.

"Oh Scarlett is a very wonderful and loving lass. If you ever met her ye'd like her."

Uh-huh. Why do I have the feeling Jack is lying to me? Smiling I said," Ok. I believe you."

Will gave me a dubious look. Elizabeth looked just as skeptical.

Jack expressed surprise," Really luv? I mean of course you should believe ol' Jack."

After breakfast, I joined Will and Elizabeth in their cabin. Elizabeth sat on the bed while Will sat by the desk. If anybody could give me a direct and honest answer I'm sure it could be Will.

"Will what is Tortuga really like?"

"Well it's not a place Elizabeth would want to go to. It's noisy and violent, filled with very questionable characters. Definitely not safe for women like you to wander around alone."

I admit it; I'm very frightened now. Very frightened. I liked Gibbs' version better. If it is a place for pirates then it most **certainly** isn't a place for me.

"Gwyn, I hope we don't have to go to a place like that."

I replied," Yeah me too."

Tortuga preoccupied my mind for the rest of the day. I wasn't my usual cheerful self. It wasn't until nightfall that I got my first view of Tortuga. Let me warn you now that Jack, Will or even Gibbs' description couldn't prepare me for what my eyes beheld.

It was noisy and violent, just as Will had said. Not very inviting in my opinion. I guess for Jack the town holds a certain charm and beauty to it, I just don't see it. Elizabeth stood next to me looking at the town, her hand giving mine a quick tight squeeze. We were both nervous.

"This luv is my second home, Tortuga."

"Unfortunately," Gibbs said to me," the fortuneteller never leaves her house in Tortuga so Elizabeth or you will have to come with us."

This is bad. Well seeing as how I'm the one who's husbandless I'll go. I don't have to like it but I'll put on a brave face and step forward into the unknown.

"I'll go then."

"Are you sure Gwyn," Elizabeth asked worriedly," I mean Tortuga is pretty terrifying."

"You stay on the ship. If you left of course Will would have to go with you. Somehow I don't see you two making it to the fortuneteller's house. You'll pick some dark hidden alleyway and make out."

Elizabeth and Will turned red. Neither agreed or denied my statement. I lightly chuckled. It was my way to lighten the mood.

"Well in that case luv'll go with us."

Was I having second thoughts about going as I walked off the ship with Jack? Of course! I would love to be the one on the ship instead of Elizabeth. I couldn't do that to Elizabeth though, ask her to go instead of me.

"So luv," Jack asked putting an arm around my shoulder," what do you think of Tortuga?"

"Um it's different from a lot of places I've been to."

"You'll love the Faithful Bride, one of the best places to get rum."

"Jack, I think I'd really just like to meet the fortuneteller and go back on the ship."

Jack removed his arm from my shoulder," Gibbs, take luv to Dorcas. Stay close to Gibbs luv, you'll be safe."

I smiled at Jack, for a second forgetting the noise and violence around us. Gibbs led the way to Dorcas' house. We walked in silence, I was too nervous to say much of anything. My mouth felt dry and my hands were sweaty. We passed by buildings, drunks who smiled and stared at me, women glaring venomously at me.

"Well lass," Gibbs said to me when we stopped in front of Dorcas' house," I'll be waiting outside for you."

I took a deep breath before walking to the door. The house was a shade of gloomy gray. The house only had one window in front. On the sill was one lonely flower. I could understand how that flower could feel out of place.

"Come on in child, I don't bite," the voice was soft with a little raspyness to it.

Walking inside I discovered there was very little furniture. Two chairs covered in a green and yellow flower were beside a round table that was covered by a sickly green cloth.

"The Sparrow sent you here, yes?"

A short, pale elderly woman came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with a teakettle and teacups. She wore what I assumed to be a white nightgown, with a gray shabby looking shawl on her shoulders. Her gray hair was neatly pulled back into a bun. She was an old woman who seemed to have aged gracefully. I only hope that when I'm around her age, I could look like that too.

"Jack you mean? How did you know?"

"Child, I know a few things. I'm old but I'm not that senile yet. Call me Dorcas or Grandma if you prefer. Please have a seat."

Dorcas took a seat after I sat. She seemed to be studying me.

"Dorcas, I'm Gwyn Jordan, pleased to meet you."

"Gwyn you're not from around here. You must be very far from home."

"That's true. Jack suggested I see you. I'm trying to find a way back home."

"I'm not sure I can help you child. The path home will not be a simple task. Hold out your hands and relax, clear your mind."

Ending up in the 17th century was easy enough for me but getting home wasn't.

It's sort of like getting into trouble. Very easy to get into but hard as hell to get out of. I held out my hands for Dorcas to examine.

"You're very fond of the Sparrow," Dorcas had said seconds later," The man does grow on you after awhile though. What I've always wanted was for him to find at least half a decent woman, not some whore from Tortuga. I like you, I think you'll do that Sparrow some good."

"And you saw all that in the palms of my hand?"

"I only need to look at you to know."

"Jack has been a very nice guy to me. I'm very grateful to him to let me stay on his ship. I doubt things could get serious between us anyway."

"Ah to be young and in love. Hmm…"

"What is it Dorcas?"

"Your future is very cloudy, very uncertain. I don't know what it could mean. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you child. Could I at least serve you some tea before you go?"

I smiled but shook my head," I really shouldn't keep Gibbs waiting too long. Thank you for trying though."

"Tell that Sparrow of yours I'd like for him to visit me next time."

I could only nod dumbly before the leaving the house. My conversation with Dorcas hadn't helped me much. I still had no idea how to get home. Maybe I'll never find a way. I shouldn't think about that right now, I should wait until I'm on the Pearl to let my thoughts wander.

"Gibbs, we can …go."

Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. That wouldn't have been a problem if I weren't alone in Tortuga in the middle of the night. Where was Gibbs? He said he'd wait for me.

I stood in front of Dorcas' house not knowing what to do. I didn't really want to stand out here waiting for Gibbs. Dorcas was nice but I didn't really feel like going back in there. Wandering around in Tortuga was **not a good idea**! I'm lousy with directions. I didn't know the city very well and I forgot how we got to Dorcas' house anyway.

I had to some to a quick decision when I looked down the street, I saw three pirates. One of the pirates pointed at me. It all started happening so fast.

Suddenly I was the star in my very own horror movie. The pirates were starting to run towards me, I began to run too. When one is running nine times out of ten it's probably a good idea to know where you're going.

Here's a quick question for you: if a woman in Tortuga screams, does anyone cares?

A drunk man thought it would be so much fun to trip me in the middle of my run. He thought it was even better to grab my leg. I let out a few screams as I kicked at him. When he let go, I quickly got up, continuing my run.

Any chance of successfully evading the pirates was shattered. In my stupidity I happened to run into an alley with a dead end. I am **so** dead!

piratesrock01: Thank you for your review and thank you for your suggestions. Maybe I'll be able to use them, I'll see what I can do.

williz: Thanks for another review! Yes she does like Jack. I had a lot of fun writing the 'sparrow in a towel' incident. I've had the idea of having Elizabeth as another person from the future for a long time last year. I'm happy to finally get this story out of my head. One of the greatest things about this story (for me) is writing as Gwyn. I love her personaility, I really love writing for her. Here you go have a "I stole Jack Sparrow's rum!" shirt and the rum and cookies.

CommodoreJewlz: Ok maybe I did have a little **TOO** much fun writing about Jack in a towel.

Rum and cookies for everyone! For chapter 4 I'm having difficulties writing the fight between Gwyn and the pirates. I welcome any suggestions on how I should write the fight scene between Gwyn and the pirates. Of course any other sugesstions, comments, even flames are also welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sparrow's Medallion**

**Chapter 4**

**Well here it is chapter 4. It took me sometime to get this chapter figured out. -' Plus I was a little on the lazy side typing it up. It's a little on the short side but this chapter was a little tough for me to write. DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) was calling my name. I can't play it because my asthma is acting up these days. You can make me feel better by leaving a review.  
**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Same rules still apply.**

**

* * *

**

It was night again. My hands rested against the railing. I stared at the ocean and the stars, not really staring at them.

"Shouldn't ye try to get some sleep luv?"

I shrugged. A lot had happened today, a lot was on my mind. It all started with a dream. It was a warm, sunny day on a beach. The tide rushed in and out to greet my bare feet. The beach went on for many miles, seemingly endless. Not another sound could be heard besides the ocean. I strolled down the beach. I didn't have a care in the world, I felt relaxed.

"Gwyn," said a man's voice," it's not time for you to leave the land of the living, Jack needs you."

When I had awakened I was back on the Black Pearl, in Jack's cabin. Elizabeth was the only other person there. She smiled, happy to see me.

"Are you ok Gwyn?"

I forced a smile," Yeah I'm ok."

"Everybody was worried about you when Jack brought you back."

"So Jack saved me?"

"Yes. I'm sure he'll come check on you soon. How about I get you some lunch? Cookie made some turtle soup."

Before I could respond Elizabeth left. Last night hadn't been a good night. Having Gibbs watch over me hadn't been enough. My feeble attempts to fight back hadn't been enough either.

Elizabeth shortly returned with the turtle soup. I stared into the soup at my reflection. It looked like a hurricane attacked my hair. I ran a hand through my hair.

Silence hung heavy in the air as I swallowed a few spoonfuls of soup. I wasn't hungry but I ate a little under Elizabeth's watchful gaze. Elizabeth wanted to know what happened. Knowing her, she wouldn't press me for details until I was ready to talk.

"Liz, just say what's on your mind."

"Jack didn't say anything about what happened. Whatever it was, he had seen enough of it to piss him off. Gibbs told me you were lucky you only received bruises."

"In a place like Tortuga that is lucky. I know things could've ended up worse than they did."

Neither of us had noticed Jack and Will standing by the door until Jack asked," Why did they attack you luv?"

His brown eyes burned into mine. It made me uneasy. I set aside the soup. I took a deep breath," They were asking about you. They didn't like most of my answers so they got violent."

I did manage to get a few hits in but it really hadn't done me much good.

"I swear I'll kill them next time!"

It was the way Jack said it and the dangerous look in his eyes that scared me. Just staring into his eyes, I knew. I knew that if the moment ever presented itself, he would kill them. Jack was a pirate; a murderer and a thief were part of the job. This was a side of Jack I had never seen before.

It scared me, seeing him like that. I could tell Jack's outburst had some effect on Elizabeth and Will as well.

"Gibbs told me Jack nearly killed one of them. He had to remind Jack you'd been hurt and the sooner you were on the ship, the sooner you'd have your wounds checked."

"I've never seen Jack that angry," Elizabeth said," Well, come to think of it, I've never seen him angry."

"Oh I have. Never move his rum bottles around. That was nothing compared to right now."

Gibbs cleared his throat to alert us of his appearance," Good afternoon. May I have a moment alone with Gwyn?"

Will and Elizabeth left me alone with Gibbs. Gibbs closed the door behind them.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better but I'm ok."

"Look lass, Jack likes you a lot, we all do. You were unconscious when we found. He was really worried about you.

I've known Jack to mess around with many a lass. He's saved plenty of them but I've never seen him get so worked up about a lass until last night. The truth is you mean a lot to Jack."

I didn't know what to say. "I" was the only thing I could utter.

"I'm sorry I left you alone."

"It's ok, don't worry too much about it. Jack surprised me today."

"Jack has surprised me this entire time with you."

"With me? How so?"

"Usually when a pretty lass is involved he lays on a lot of his charm. With you though, I don't see him use too much."

"I don't know about that."

"There is a way to prove that you mean a lot to Jack. This," Gibbs said reaching into his pocket," was the medallion you wore in Tortuga. This belongs to Jack, it's important to him."

Gibbs handed the medallion to me. On one side of the silver medallion was the picture of a sparrow, the other side had a picture of a ship. I hadn't thought that it belonged to Jack. I suppose in some ways it does make sense.

"This is Jack's?"

"His father gave it to him. I don't know how you came upon his medallion. If I'm right, and I think I am, Jack will want you to keep it."

I stared at Gibbs speechless. If this medallion is as important to Jack the way Gibbs says it is, wouldn't he want to keep it?

You ever realize something that is so obvious later than everyone else? It's right there in front of your face the entire time it doesn't register in your brain. In the time that I've been on the Pearl I sort of forgot Jack was a pirate, that he could be a dangerous man.

"Luv?" Jack startled me out of my reverie.

It was now or never to try Gibbs' idea," Can I ask you something?"

"Aye luv?"

I held out the medallion," I was wandering if you recognized this. Gibbs seemed to know but he didn't say much about it."

Jack picked the medallion up," Where did you find this?"

"I found it in my time, on a beach."

"That medallion use to belong to me father. I lost it a long time ago."

"That means it's yours, you should have it back."

"Ye found it luv, keep it."

"B-bu-" it's embarrassing that I still stutter around him.

"Keep it luv, it's yours now."

"I couldn't, it belonged to your father. It means so much more to you than to me."

"It's my medallion, right? I want you to keep it safe for me."

There was no way to beat Jack," Alright I'll hold onto it for you."

I yawned feeling very sleepy. I walked with Jack back to his cabin. I settled into bed next to Jack. I was soon out like a light.

* * *

**Like I said it's kinda on the short side. I'm pretty sure Chapter 5 will be longer. I've already started roughdrafting it.**

**piratesrock01: I'm glad you like the fanfic. That makes me happy! I'm glad you like Gwyn's personality too. She's already fallen for Jack it's only a matter of time before she admits it to herself. Here have a Jack plushie! He has rum drinking action. **

**williz: Well about Will... I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement. Until then accept this Will plushie. He has super cool blacksmithing action. Lol.**

** Reading your reviews really makes my day. Hint, nudge, hint  
**


	5. Important

**Important Message **

I said that I would try to update A Sparrow's Medallion at least once a month due to school work. I don't think it would be very possible for me to update this month even if I wanted to. I'm a senior in high school and I have this very important 12 page paper I need to write that is due next month. That's the main reason I've put it on hold.

Another reason is that I haven't been getting too many reviews these recent chapters so that really doesn't make me in a particular hurry or in a timely fashion to put chapter 5 up any time soon. I really do need your feedback, ideas, anything you got for me. I really enjoy hearing your input, after all you are the ones reading it and if there's something you really don't like that I've done in the story I really would love for someone to say it. I would try my best to have it taken care of.

I really do need ideas because after chapter 5 (which takes place in Port Royal) I won't have many ideas to use for the next chapter. I've barely started roughdrafting chapter 5. I'm not even sure how it ends. If you want to contact me (other than in a review) you can try my email which is listed on my profile page or if you AOL/AIM try ChibiKatgurlMist the best time to reach me on AIM is weekends.

I would, as always, like to acknowledge those who have read and reviewed up to this point. You guys really mean a lot to me. If I sound a little rude and angry in this note I'd like to apologize for it.

EvilPrincessMelphis

Pssst Gwyn gets drunk in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**A Sparrow's Medallion**

Chapter 5

Melphis: Hello everyone. long time no update. I'm so sorry about that I was just having trouble with this chapter and writer's block. This chapter isn't one of my best and it's kind of slow but there is a Jack and Gwyn moment thrown in there at the end to make up for it. I thought at the very least I could get this chapter out before the movie comes out next month. Enjoy. I would like to once again thank all the readers and reviewers out there for reading this story.

Disclaimers: Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. I'm writing this because the fangirl and muse in me insist that I do. I only own Gwyn and the plot of this story.

* * *

No sooner had we arrived in Port Royal did Jack and I get arrested by the Royal Navy. Yes we got arrested. I'm not even sure what we did to deserve it. Well Jack's a pirate so that's a different story. 

There was some added confusion, which I'm probably to blame. My responses could've been better, a little more thought out. I was bound to say/do something stupid sooner or later.

The Royal Navy approached us on the docks. The commodore ordered the arrest of Jack and me. A young officer by the name of Alexander Thomas, whose name I later learned on the walk to prison, came over to cuff me. Just as he's about to cuff me I might've said something along the lines of, "I usually don't wear these outside the bedroom."

That caught everyone's attention, a very mischievous grin from Jack and a horrified Elizabeth saying," Gwyn stop joking around!"

"It clashes with this outfit," then to Alexander I said, "Be gentle I bruise easily."

"Gwyn!"

"It's true!"

On the way to prison I spent most of the time talking to Alexander. He seemed to be a pretty nice guy. I think Jack seemed just a little jealous as we talked.

"You really don't look much like a pirate to me."

"I'm not except on Wednesdays."

"Why Wednesdays?"

"Poker night."

The prison was relatively empty when Jack and I came. The few prisoners (all of them male) inside stared at me. We were put into our cells; mine was next to Jack's.

"Not a good start to the week is it luv?"

I sighed," At least my mom isn't here to see this. I doubt she'd like this at all."

"I seem to be a bad influence on you."

"Nah you're too late. I've been badly influenced way before we met."

So we sat there for a while. I'm not sure how long I pulled pieces of straw apart to pass time. Glancing over at Jack he looked like he was asleep. He put his hat over his face. I began to pick up yet another piece of straw.

"You know," Jack spoke suddenly, "the Commodore just might hang us. I want to say something."

"Yes?"

"I love-"

And of course the moment had to be ruined by the prison guard. He strolled over to my cell unlocking it, "Miss Jordan, Mr. Sparrow, you're free to go. You can thank Governor Swann's daughter."

"What were you going to say?" I asked Jack as we walked out of prison.

"Nothing important luv."

I didn't believe him. If it were important he would tell me eventually. Elizabeth and Will waited for us in a carriage outside.

"Well you both look ok," Will said.

"How long were we there?"

"Not long," Elizabeth told me, "almost an hour."

It was one of the longest hours of my life. If I'm going to do prison time at least let me be guilty of some crime. Not that I really want prison time mind you.

"Jack it wasn't easy convincing Norrington to let you out but could you please stay out of trouble?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack grumbled, "Fine."

"Don't worry Jack," I said with a sly grin on my face, " I'll make enough trouble for the both of us. After all I have a knack for it!"

Elizabeth gives me a stern look, "I won't bail you out this time if you go back to prison."

"Yes mother, I'll be a good child. I'll make sure to eat my vegetables and try very hard to fight the urge to set Norrington's wig on fire."

My comment earned a few laughs from everyone.

We arrived at Will and Elizabeth's house. Home sweet home. Will, being the gentleman that he is, held his hand out for Elizabeth. She grabbed his hand and got out of the carriage. Jack didn't do the same thing for me, not that I expected him to.

"Well," Elizabeth said grabbing my arm, dragging me upstairs, "gentlemen; and I use the term loosely Jack, it's time Gwyn and I had a girl talk."

I reached out for Jack, "Don't let her take me away Jack. Help."

"Ye be on ye own luv."

Elizabeth closed the door. I sat on the edge of her bed as she went into the closet. She threw hats, gloves, undergarments and dresses on the bed.

"So what did Jack and you talk about yesterday?"

She started to unbraid my hair and began to comb it out. I didn't answer for a moment enjoying Elizabeth's gentle movements.

"That's what you wanted to know? It was nothing."

"Looked like more than nothing."

"You remember the day I found the silver pirate medallion on the beach?"

"Yeah, you hardly ever took it off since then."

"It belongs to Jack. He told me to hold onto it for him."

"Aww that's so sweet," she cooed, "He must really like you."

"Oh please, it's just a medallion. Pirates don't do sweet anyways."

Just a medallion was an understatement. If Elizabeth knew how much that medallion meant to Jack, she wouldn't let it go.

"You two are so adorable together."

"We're not together."

Elizabeth laughed, "That was lousy! Everybody on the Pearl can see it. I'm your friend, how could I not notice? You have the hots for a certain Captain Sparrow."

Elizabeth knows me too well. Of course she knows I like Jack. She knew the second day we've been here. Am I that obvious?

"Well what about you and Will?" I asked.

"He's happy, I'm happy. We're just fine. How about you and Jack?"

"Liz he's just a tease. I don't think anything is going to happen."

"He has a good heart. The crew and Will have told me so. I believe it."

After Elizabeth finished braiding my hair I went downstairs with her. She went into the kitchen to get some tea ready. I was walking past the sitting room when I heard Will say something. It was too low to make out.

Jack was loud enough, "Will leave the lass out of this. She doesn't belong anywhere near me. The Pearl is no place for her. She'll get hurt."

"Shouldn't you ask Gwyn about what she thinks? She can decide for herself."

Good question: why didn't he mention this to me?

"She'll be with Liz, she'll be safe."

"Jack," Will started to say.

"She won't get hurt because of me again," Jack said in a voice that clearly meant that the discussion was over.

I sighed. No Jack, I wanted to argue, it wasn't your fault. It was mine for not thinking clearly. I nearly bumped into Will as he left the room.

"Gwyn, how long have you been here?"

"Hey Will just passed by," I lied, "something wrong?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. Jack and I just had a little disagreement. Don't worry about it."

"So where is Jack?"

Jack emerged from the sitting room, "Missing me already luv?"

I snorted, "Hardly."

"Not very ladylike of you."

"Since when has Gwyn been very ladylike," Elizabeth asked, "Since it's such a nice day I thought we could have tea outside."

So we all had tea and whatever they serve at tea times outside. Except for Jack who had rum. I reached across the table for his bottle of rum. I poured some in my tea. Jack gave me a funny look, "Ye could ask luv."

I took a sip of my tea, "You're a pirate do you ever ask permission to steal things?"

Will and Elizabeth had stopped talking to watch Jack and me.

"Then it wouldn't be stealing. Ye could never be a pirate ye be too nice."

"Perhaps it is all an act dear Captain."

Jack disagreed, "I don't think so."

"So you think you have me all figured out?"

"Aye."

I smiled pleasantly at him, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Quick as a cat I knocked over my chair when I grabbed Jack's rum bottle. I ran inside with Jack closing in on me. We ran into the dining room. We were at opposite sides of the table. I ran left and right, Jack copying my movements from his side of the table. He looked ready to pounce at any moment. I was far from ready to give up.

Making my move I ran into the kitchen, dodging the cook and the helpers. Jack and I ran around the first floor of the house a few times. I imagine we looked a crazy sight. I hid behind Will hoping he'd protect me.

"Elizabeth I don't think you've seen our garden yet. It's very beautiful."

"You know Will," Elizabeth said playing along, "that is a wonderful idea. Maybe we should take a stroll over to my father's house. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us."

Jack cornered me, "Surrender luv."

"Or what pirate?"

He had me backed up against a wall. He moved his face barely a few inches from mine, "Well," he said with a slight huskiness to his voice, "I'm sure I can find a way to get me rum back."

Blink blink. Damn him for being so sexy. What do I say to that? My mouth opened to respond but nothing came out. Jack won this round.

I handed the rum bottle to him. He didn't grab the bottle he was just staring at me. He leaned in to kiss me. I dropped the bottle on the floor.

Instead of kissing me, he moved some stray hairs from my face, "Guess I win luv."

With a smirk he picks the bottle of the floor and leaves. With a sigh I slide to the floor. I don't know how long I sat there. When Will and Elizabeth returned they found me there.

"Are you alright Gwyn?" Will asked very concerned.

"Yeah just looking at a problem from a different point of view."

"Well dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry, I'm feeling tired. I think I'll just take a bath and turn in."

"Are you sure? I'll tell Jack and Elizabeth."

I smiled at Will, "Thank you. Good night."

* * *

Melphis: In the next chapter Gwyn will get a tour of Port Royal. I hope Port Royal is ready for her! I think I'll torture her again in the next chapter. Please leave a review (comments, criticism, hell even flames are welcome) it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. I also made a forum if anyone is interested in that. 

Next update: Well I'm hoping for sometime next month or August before my birthday and before I'm back in school.


	7. Chapter 6

**A Sparrow's Medallion**

**by EvilPrincessMelphis **

Melphis: Welcome to another chapter of A Sparrow's Medallion. I'm happy to say that this story has gotten 130 hits but I was kind of hoping for more reviews. I've also had the pleasure to see Dead Man's Chest- let's just say that Gwyn and I weren't very happy with the ending. Sorry if this chapter seems kind of slow.

I dedicate this chapter to williz who has reviewed every single chapter thus far. I really appreciate it.

And a big thank you to my other readers and reviwers.**  
**

Chapter 6

After my bath I stared at the nightgown that Elizabeth left on my bed. I even considered going outside to find a stick to lift the offending item and throw it into the ocean or nearest fire. Since I was only in a towel I thought I shouldn't. The nightgown that Elizabeth had selected for me was short (it was a few inches above my knees) and pink. A color she knew I detested. With a sigh I put it on.

What exactly was she plotting? I wasn't going to go downstairs and ask her in front of Jack or Will. I found a matching pink robe in the closet and put it on. After looking at myself in the mirror and finally getting over the fact that I was wearing pink I gave the belt on my robe one final pull and went downstairs.

I nearly bumped into Mabel, one of the maids in the house. I apologized.

"I think I am starting to remember a few things from here," Elizabeth confessed.

Will and Elizabeth were sitting together on a love seat in one of the sitting rooms. Will had an arm around her waist. Ever since we came here she seemed more relaxed and a lot less uptight.

"What is it that you remember?"

"I was kidnapped by pirates one night, something to do with a pirate medallion. I was at my father's house. I hid in a closet or somewhere when they found me. They took me to the Black Pearl but Jack wasn't the captain at the time."

Jack nodded, "So you remember Barbossa."

"Who's he?" I asked.

"He lass was once my first mate. It was back in those days where I was a bit too trusting, but never again will that happen."

"To make a long story short Gwyn, Barbossa took Jack's ship from him and kidnapped Elizabeth because he thought that she was related to Bootstrap Bill. He was really after me. He needed me to break a curse on him and his crew," Will told me.

He told me the effects of the curse. It sounded crazy that people turned into skeletons when the moon was out. Apparently there was magic or something at work in this world otherwise two girls from another century wouldn't just appear here.

"Gwyn since Elizabeth is remembering things, maybe you are starting too. Do you remember anything at all?"

"No, nothing. Not a single thing."

"It might happen eventually. Whatever happens you still got all of us."

"I wouldn't just abandon you. You've never abandoned me. Whether we're talking about clothes or taking on the unknown, you're stuck with me."

Will agreed, "You're my friend now Gwyn and even if you weren't just because Elizabeth cares about you I would too."

Shortly after Will and Elizabeth went to bed because Will had to go to work tomorrow. I was lying in bed. For the life of me I just couldn't go to sleep. I knew why I couldn't. After two weeks of sharing a bed with Jack it felt sort of weird without him.

Just shut up and go to sleep, I told myself. That didn't help. I tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable. That didn't help either. I punched the pillow. This is going to be a long night. I guess I won't be getting much sleep tonight unless…I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to do it! I'm going to be the stronger person. I don't need Jack Sparrow to go to sleep. He'll probably be sleeping shirtless, as usual. I sighed. I'm just going to sit here and drive myself insane.

I got out of bed and paced around the room. I can't believe I'm doing this. Without any slippers or robe on I walked down the hall to Jack's room. The door was closed. I softly knocked on it. I waited a moment. Maybe he didn't hear it maybe he's asleep.

I turned to leave when the door opened, "Luv what are you doing up? It's kind of late."

"Forget it, it's silly. I shouldn't have come."

Jack grabbed my arm. An odd sort of expression was on his face. Perhaps he was happy to see me, "Tell me."

I could feel my cheeks heat up. I finally spoke, "I couldn't sleep so I came to see if you were still up. So um could I stay with you tonight?"

I wasn't sure what kind of response Jack would give me. I saw a very suggestive grin form on his face, "What makes you think you'll be getting any sleep with me tonight?"

I wasn't expecting that response. I grew even redder if that was even possible.

"I was kidding luv. Ye should be use to it. Come on."

"Not one word about my nightgown," I warned him.

We laid in bed in comfortable silence, "Hey Jack did you always want to be a pirate?"

I thought he was asleep, "Not always. I just knew I wanted something to do with the ocean. I use to sneak out at night for swims. What did you want to be luv?"

"I wanted to be a lot of things like a teacher or a doctor but I don't know anymore. Sometimes your dream changes into something else. Do you ever want to settle down and have children?"

"Maybe. Do you see any children in your future?"

I laughed, "I would tell my mom that I didn't want children because of my brother. That could always change but not right now."

We talked like that a little longer before Jack fell asleep. I smiled to myself. Elizabeth is right. I do love him. I cuddled up closer to him. His hold on me tightened a little.

The next morning I woke up. I was still in Jack's arms. I looked up to see Elizabeth watching me. She grinned at me. I struggled to get out of Jack's grip. I wasn't going anywhere according to Jack.

"Aww you two are so adorable, I wish I could take a picture of this."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Liz?"

"I just came to check on you. I didn't see you in your room so I came over here. Jack and you should talk about your feelings."

"There is nothing to talk about," I grunted as I tried to squirm out of Jack's embrace.

Elizabeth left me. Jack murmured my name. I sighed. This is nice and everything but duty calls.

"Jack the rum is gone! Jack wake up!"

"Where'd all the rum go!"

I kept as straight a face as possible, "You were just dreaming. You can let me go now."

With a wink he said, "We could stay in bed all day luv."

And give Elizabeth something else to talk about? I don't think so! "As enticing as that offer is I have to use the bathroom and I plan on seeing the town today."

I got ready for my day. I wore a purple dress that Elizabeth picked out for me. I kept my boots on. At least my feet would be comfortable. I had a light breakfast.

"Miss Elizabeth we have a guest for Miss Gwyn."

"Please invite him in Mabel."

"Good morning Alexander, what brings you here," I asked.

"Good morning Gwyn," he politely said, "I was wondering if you weren't too busy if I could give you a tour of Port Royal?"

Elizabeth nodded, "That would be fine. I'm just getting the menu for the dinner party tonight together. I'll see you later."

"Ok let's go then," I said.

"Will you want a hat or parasol?" Mabel asked as I was about to leave.

"No, it'll only get in my way."

So Alexander and I went on a tour of Port Royal. We stopped in a few shops. I waved to the children that I saw. The tour went very well until we reached the fort. He told me a little of history about the fort. When it was built, the first pirate hanging and other useless trivia. We stayed out of the way of the Royal Navy officers. There were two little boys playing near the wall that Jack had told me he fell off of.

"Boys get away from there!" One of the Royal Navy officers shouted, he heaved a sigh, "Can't believe I have to watch these brats."

One of these brats fell off of the wall and into the ocean below. The other brat started screaming that his friend couldn't swim. Many of the Royal Navy officers were rushing down to the docks as fast as possible. They'll never make it in time.

"Gwyn what are you doing?" Alexander asked me as he saw me standing on the wall.

"What does it look like," I retorted, "I'm going after him."

"It's suicide, you might hit the rocks."

Ignoring Alexander's comment I jump anyway just narrowly missing the rocks I might add. Taking a deep breath I dived under and grabbed the unconscious boy. Making it to the surface I swam with the boy as fast as I could over to the docks. An officer grabbed the boy from me and then helped me out.

"You are quite reckless like your friend Mr. Sparrow."

"Commodore Norrington, how are you this pleasant morning?"

The boy turned out to be just fine. Commodore Norrington escorted me back to Elizabeth's house. He offered me his jacket, which I declined, I don't know where that jacket has been.

"You are full of surprises Miss Jordan. You could almost pass yourself as a lady."

You could pass yourself off as a-, "There are those who claim they are ladies and are far from it. I don't claim to be a lady, I'm just myself, and I'd like to think that is enough."

"Where is your partner in crime?"

"I don't know where Jack is, nor do I care. He can look after himself."

"So you're not involved with Mr. Sparrow then?"

"That is none of your business," I snapped.

That is the last thing I said to the Commodore on the walk to Elizabeth's house. The Commodore knocked on the door. Mabel answered and looked at me surprised to see me dripping wet, "What happened to you Miss Gwyn?"

"I um slipped. Excuse me."

--------------------------------

Next Update: Too soon to tell.

Melphis: I have started writing chapter 7. I have about a page. My muse, the Writer, you see she never had a plan for the story so I'm really just making this up as I go along and I'm back in school so that'll slow me down. She was also recently arrested this month on a number of serious charges. I won't bore you with the details but I think there's at least 3 counts of murder and kidnapping.

Asumming I ever finish this story (and my muse is up to the task) would any of you be interested in a sequel? I could base it off of Dead Man's Chest or maybe a few events from the movie. Tell me what you think (the more opinions the better) in review or email (see profile).


	8. Chapter 7

**A Sparrow's Medallion**

**Chapter 7**

Melphis: I apologize for the wait but here it is Chapter 7. Now to thank the reviewers.

Johnny's Pirate093: Thank you for the reviews. The whole Liz thing is a bit confusing now that you mention it and I promise I'm going try my best to explain it. I'm going with the idea about past lives and that this is one Liz had. Since it is a past life Liz remembers next to nothing about it maybe bits of deja vu but she is starting to piece some of it together. I just thought it would be interesting to have Liz be from the future as well as my character. I don't think that really explains it though, sorry if it doesn't clear things up for you.

TrunksgirlBlaze27: Sorry for making you wait. I am thinking about making a sequel. I haven't mentioned a thing about Gwyn's past after all.

And thanks to all my readers.

Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now.

**Important message at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

I took a seat next to Jack and Will during dinner. Elizabeth and her father were talking about her honeymoon. Will would occasionally input a sentence or two into their conversation. Unfortunately for me the Commodore had also been invited to the dinner party who was currently keeping a close eye on Jack as he ate. Jack didn't seem bothered by the Commodore at all.

"So Gwyn," the Commodore said, "where are you from?"

I wish he'd go back to calling me Miss Jordan, "It's Gwyndolyn," I corrected him, "and I've been here and there. My parents moved around a lot so I don't know what place I'd call home."

It wasn't a total lie seeing as how my father had use to be in the military and we had moved around a few times.

"Interesting. How is it that you came to be with Mr. Sparrow?"

Is this an interrogation? "To make a long story short Jack saved my life and allowed me to stay on his ship partly because Elizabeth insisted."

Jack finally said something, "Trying to out the lass on the spot Commodore? It's none of me business or yours what the lass could be running from."

"Well actually," I said with a grin, "I've run away from home with the intention of meeting pirates, joining the circus and other general mayhem and mischief. As you can see I've accomplished one of my goals."

The words that pop into my head and come out of my mouth are interesting, aren't they? The Governor and the Commodore looked at me in shock.

"She's just kidding," Elizabeth told them, "Gwyn has a quirky sense of humor. It took me some time to get use to it."

I nodded, "I get that a lot. Overactive imagination I'm afraid. I've read one too many books."

Governor Swann smiled at me kindly, "You do remind me a bit of Elizabeth perhaps that is why you've both become friends."

The dinner party was finally over a quarter after seven. Elizabeth and I escorted her father out.

I collapsed onto a chair, "Well that was fun. I don't think the Commodore and I can ever be friends."

"You kept dinner interesting," Will said.

Elizabeth nodded, "The Commodore needs to loosen up, you'd probably have more fun with the dead than that man. At least you weren't engaged to him."

My eyes went wide, "You and the Commodore were engaged? Eww. I hope he doesn't get any ideas to propose to me next. Awkward. Why did you agree to marry him anyway?"

"To save Will from Barbossa."

"And then after the whole defeating the pirates, coming back here and saving Jack I told Elizabeth I loved her. I wish I had told her that sooner."

"Well the point is you did. Now excuse me while I go hurl at all this lovey-doveyness."

To which Elizabeth responded with, "You're only jealous because you haven't told a certain pirate captain your feelings."

I waved a hand in the air dismissing the notion, "Meh. Feelings are overrated."

"Is it that hard to admit you're in love? Jack and you are a stubborn pair. Will you ever tell him?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I'll take it to my grave, maybe I'll put it in a bottle and throw it in the ocean, maybe I'll tell him but not now."

"Why not?" Will asked, "What's holding you back?"

"I know he's going to leave soon Will. I overheard you and Jack talking about leaving me here."

"All the more reason for you to tell him! He might change his mind. Gwyn, he loves you. He really does. Please talk to him."

I will give them points for persistence. I shook my head, "I can't."

Elizabeth stares at me, "So you're just going to give up the man you love without a fight? Gwyn how can you turn your back on love? I know you said you hate sappy romance stories and movies but deep down you like them. "

I changed the subject, "Are you staying here with Will, in this time?"

Elizabeth looked at Will, I could see how much she loved him, "Yes," she said with certainty in her voice.

I nodded and walked away. That's why I couldn't tell Jack I loved him. My mind and heart were in disagreement and I hadn't decided yet. It wouldn't be fair of me to tell Jack that I love him if I decide to go home.

Besides what kind of life would I lead here? I can't imagine a place here in Port Royal. I would only intrude on Will and Elizabeth's hospitality. I'd be a third wheel, which I hate.

I felt drained from dealing with the Commodore, Elizabeth and Will. So I walked outside of Elizabeth's house. I wouldn't be out here long as I walked around, no just for a few minutes sitting in the sand, staring at the ocean and thinking. If I was gone too long they'd notice.

Unfortunately that didn't work out for me. The last thing I remember was walking down a street and getting hit upside the head before blacking out.

(Melphis: But wait there's more!)

I let out a moan. I was lying on the floor in the brig of a ship. I have a knack for being behind bars. This never happened back home. I sat up trying to ignore the throbbing in my head as I looked around. There wasn't much to see, nothing that could tell me anything about the ship I was on.

I heard footsteps and laid my head back down on the floor and pretended to be asleep. The footsteps stopped in front of my cell. I didn't know what this person was doing until I heard the cell door being opened.

A man spoke, his tone of voice held some amusement to it, "I know you're not asleep. We can have this conversation down here; it makes no difference to me. My men tell me you fought against them decently in Tortuga, one of them has a black eye to prove it."

I didn't turn to face him but I spoke, "You sound too proper to be a pirate."

"So what is your name or shall I stick to the one my men picked out? Sparrow's Little Whore was it?"

"It's Gwyn and I'm no one's whore!" I hissed, sitting up to stare at this man.

This man had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was clean cut and wore a long sleeved white shirt and black pants. He didn't look like much of a pirate but I wouldn't let my guard down. He had such pretty green eyes that seemed to watch me intently.

"I'm Leslie Wyler, the captain of this ship, the Destiny Hunter. Trust me Gwyn if I wanted you dead, you'd have died in Tortuga so you have nothing to fear. Follow me."

I eyed Leslie wearily but got up and followed him. He led me to his room, where he motioned for me to take a seat. I remained standing with my arms crossed over my chest. He ignored me and took a seat at his desk.

"What do you want with me?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What my men told you in Tortuga, Jack's medallion. My men mentioned that you looked quite affable with him. Since it seemed you didn't have the medallion on you our next move was to grab you and force Jack to give it to us."

Ok, makes sense, "I'm bait. But I think you're wrong. Jack won't come for me. Why should he? I'm a woman he barely knows and there's nothing in it for him."

"He loves you," it was more of a statement than a question the way he said it, "He saved your life."

I didn't answer instead I asked, "Why do you want his medallion anyway?"

"Neither of us are from this time or place. That medallion is the key to a portal on an island that appears once every hundred years. If I could get back to the present and bring some of the technology back here, just imagine it."

Power trip anyone? A bit cliché though don't you think? If we're going by cliché types I'm the damsel in distress. Joy.

"So you want to be the bad ass of the Caribbean? You don't know how long the portal will stay open and it might even be a one-way trip."

Leslie grinned, "That's where you come in my dear."

I flinched.

"Can I trust you to stay here and behave? I won't stand for insolence! Instead I'll make you suffer; perhaps to the point you'll wish I'd kill you instead. Are we clear?"

I didn't doubt his words. Meekly I nodded. What could I do on a ship anyway? For all I knew we could be far from land. So I have no choice except to behave until I see my chance.

Leslie left the cabin without a glance or word to me. I'm terrified. Is anybody coming for me? Will Jack come for me?

* * *

If you've been reading my profile it mentions the update status for this story. So please check my profile once in awhile or check my new livejournal onedj(dot)livejournal(dot )com which is devoted to just my fanfiction.

I'm thinking of posting a Christmas oneshot. I can't say too much without giving it away in fact by saying the word 'mistletoe' I fear I've given a lot away already.

* * *


End file.
